cartoon_pizza_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Allegra's Window
| voices = | country = United States | language = English | producer = John Hoffman | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | company = | distributor = | network = Nickelodeon | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 50 | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) }} Allegra's Window is an American children's television series that aired on Nick Jr. from October 24, 1994 to October 1, 1996, with reruns until January 1999; it was later shown on Noggin from February 2, 1999 to December 21, 2002. The series deals with the daily life of a precocious, imaginative puppet character named Allegra, and featured live actors, puppets and animation à la Sesame Street. The show was created by Jan Fleming, John Hoffman and Jim Jinkins. Two of the puppeteers, Kathryn Mullen and Anthony Asbury, would later work together on the PBS series Between the Lions as the performers of Lionel and Leona Lion. The series also spawned a series of music videos aired during interstitials that aired on Nick Jr. In the 2010s, the first season was released on iTunes and Amazon Video. However, the series (including the previously excluded episodes from Season 2 and 3) was recently released for viewing on Noggin's new paid-subscription service. Synopsis The series follows Allegra through the daily triumphs, trials, and tribulations of being little. She and her big brother Rondo, along with her best friend Lindi (a yellow dog) and a pesky blue neighborhood cat named Riff, all try to learn about the world around them with the help of their neighborhood friends. At the end of each episode, Allegra sits at her window and reflects on all the lessons she has learned. The series was music-based and included musically inspired characters named Lindi, Rondo, Riff, Poco, Reed, Ms. Melody, Ellington, Encora, Sonata, Clef, Woofer, Aria, Tweeter and of course, the title character's name itself. There were also segments that feature talking musical instruments that live on the wall of Reed's Music shop. Special character Daphne Dolphin also appears with her friend Salvatore Intieri later in the series. Over 100 original songs were created for the series, under the oversight of musical director Don Sebesky. The original decision to use the name Allegra for the show's protagonist occurred after creator/executive producer Jan Fleming attended a dinner party at the house of London-based academics and was introduced to their youngest daughter, Allegra. That evening she remarked that it would be a great name for the little girl at the center of the project she was working on. Characters * Allegra (performed by Kathryn Mullen) – The main protagonist of the series. She is just learning about the world outside of her home, and as such is often quite naive. She mostly encounters problems and is always relied on her friends to find a solution. She also is known for having curly doodle hair, which Rondo points out and hates the fact that he does. * Rondo (performed by Anthony Asbury) – The older brother of Allegra. Although he often tries to act tough, he has a great deal of love and protection for his sister. It is mentioned that he is in the first grade by Allegra. * Lindi (performed by Pam Arciero) – A yellow dog who is Allegra's best friend. She is less naive than Allegra and often acts as her voice of reason. She has a love for dance, especially ballet. * Riff (performed by Martin P. Robinson) – The pesky and rude neighborhood cat and Rondo's best friend. Although he frequently takes advantage of Allegra's naivety, his favorite target is Mr. Cook. * Mr. Cook (performed by Tim Lagasse) – The town baker who is frequently the butt of Riff's antics. He is generally upbeat and always speaks in third person. * Poco (performed by Anthony Asbury) – Mr. Cook's young nephew. The youngest character on the show, he is very childlike and looks up to Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, and sometimes even Riff. Like his uncle, he also speaks in third person. * Reed (played by Bob Stillman) – A musician who runs the town's music shop. He is also Lindi and Riff's caretaker. On some occasions, he can be easily forgetful. * Ms. Melody (played by Andrea Frierson) – A teacher who runs Little Blue Daycare who favors Allegra. * Ellington (played by Harry Burney) – The oldest resident of Hummingbird Alley. He is very kind and gentle to everyone in town, especially towards the kids. He appears in the first season only. * Encora (played by Joanne Baum) – A friendly and energetic mail carrier with a love for singing. She was introduced at the beginning of the second season. * Sonata (performed by Pam Arciero) – Allegra and Rondo's mother. * Clef (performed by Martin P. Robinson) – Allegra and Rondo's father. * Woofer, Aria, and Tweeter (performed by Martin P. Robinson and Anthony Asbury) – Three tiny hummingbirds who live in a nest above a tree in Reed's piano garden. Production Allegra's Window was taped at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando at Universal Pictures, Florida, and was produced by Topstone Productions and Jumbo Pictures. Episodes Season 1 (1994) |EpisodeNumber=1 |ShortSummary=Three year-old Allegra is very nervous about attending her first day of Daycare. Accompanied by family and friends, she enters into a new world which at first seems overwhelming. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=2 |ShortSummary=Allegra feels terribly frustrated--she's always being told she's "too little". She can't play with her brother's toys or assist Mr. Cook in his diner. But she learns that small is sometimes the best size to be... |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=3 |ShortSummary=Rondo goes on a class trip to the zoo, and Allegra and her friends long to go with him. At Daycare, Ms. Melody takes them on a different type of "field trip"..by helping them to create their own, imaginary zoo. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=4 |ShortSummary=Allegra enjoys discovering new things at Daycare, until she's asked to sample a new food--fresh blue zootabagas! She stubbornly resists--any new food she hasn't tried has to be yucky! |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=5 |ShortSummary=When Allegra loses "Godfrey the Octopus", her favorite stuffed toy, she is devastated. Everyone in Hummingbird Alley helps to look for Godfrey, and the concern and understanding her friends demonstrate helps Allegra to deal with her loss. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=6 |ShortSummary=Allegra inadvertently slips up and reveals a big secret Lindi shared with her. Lindi is furious; the plan to surprise Riff with a newly refurbished guitar is ruined. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=7 |ShortSummary=When Allegra awakens with a case of Turkey Pox, she fears she will miss out on all the fun at Daycare. But with the help of her faithful pal Lindi and her Dad, she finds she can join the day's activity from her bedside. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=8 |ShortSummary= Allegra and Lindi are frightened when Rondo and Riff pretend that scary monsters lurk inside the boys' new fort. At Daycare, the girls learn monsters are not only imaginary--but can also be fun! |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=9 |ShortSummary=Allegra accidentally damages her brother's new prized toy, after being warned not to touch it. Rondo is so upset with her, he pretends she has become invisible, and Allegra fears he will stop being her brother! |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=10 |ShortSummary=Allegra is excited about singing backup in Rondo and Riff's big musical concert..until she realizes there is going to be a big audience. Reed shares his own experiences of "stage fright" with her. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=11 |ShortSummary= Allegra and her friends love playing at being super-heroes. But one day, Lindi almost starts believing she has the super powers of her favorite comic book heroine "Power Puppy" and determines she will find Mr. Cook's missing oven timer. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=12 |ShortSummary=Awakening late, seeing a cloudy sky, and then knocking a drum over at Reed's workshop, Allegra is having a bad day. But the day turns into a fun one when a sudden shower brings a much needed watering to Ellington's garden. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=13 |ShortSummary=Reed is going on a trip, and Allegra worries when and if he will return? Reed tries to case the separation by teaching all the children a song to sing when they feel lonely. Even so, Riff becomes convinced Reed will never come back. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=14 |ShortSummary=Lindi hurts her paw, and Allegra not wanting for friend to feel alone while she recuperates, is determined to wear a bandage as well. This pleases Lindi but totally confuses Riff, who can't understand why Allegra wears a bandage when she isn't hurt. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=15 |ShortSummary=Riff's gone catfishing, and Rondo can't find anyone to do magic tricks with. Everyone else on Hummingbird Alley is going to Allegra's tea party. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=16 |ShortSummary=Allegra is impressed when Rondo proudly reads a story to her, and is determined to being learning the skill herself. She takes the first step at Daycare, when Ms. Melody involves the class in "writing" a book..made up of pictures. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=17 |ShortSummary=Grandma is coming and it's time for the Holiday Happy Hoopla. Allegra and Rondo can't wait. Mom tells them that staying busy will make the time go faster. |LineColor=A41971 }} |EpisodeNumber=18 |ShortSummary=Playing at the breakfast table, Allegra and Rondo disobey their mother and break a family rule about not standing on chairs. This earns them both a time out. Upstairs, thinking about what he did wrong, Rondo leads Allegra in a protest against rules. |LineColor=A41971 }} }} Season 2 (1995–1996) | EpisodeNumber=19 | ShortSummary= Encora helps the children play with a box. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=20 | ShortSummary= Mr. Cook babysits the kids while Allegra and Rondo's parents are away. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=21 | ShortSummary= Allegra helps Poco, who is new to day care. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=22 | ShortSummary= Allegra must find out who stole her prized possessions. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=23 | ShortSummary= Allegra imitates Rondo. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=24 | ShortSummary= Allegra sees a frog and calls it Steve. She takes care of it for a week. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=25 | ShortSummary= Everything is mixed up as it is Topsy Turvy Day. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=26 | ShortSummary= Allegra and Rondo have a sleepover with their friends. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=27 | ShortSummary= Rondo has the flu, so Allegra cheers him up. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=28 | ShortSummary= It is spring and the kids go on a scavenger hunt. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=29 | ShortSummary= Allegra feels like three's a crowd. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=30 | ShortSummary= Allegra and the kids discuss about their dreams. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=31 | ShortSummary= Allegra goes to the doctor to get a shot. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=32 | ShortSummary= The kids clean up by making a fun game to do the job. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=33 | ShortSummary= Everyone is preparing for the Falling Leaf Festival. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=34 | ShortSummary= Poco is celebrating his birthday. However, Poco did not invite Riff, who thought the idea of a half-birthday was silly. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=35 | ShortSummary= Allegra is tired of her doodly hair. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=36 | ShortSummary=After arguing with Rondo, Allegra doesn't want Rondo anymore as a brother. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=37 | ShortSummary= Allegra imitates one of her favorite storybook characters, a duck. |LineColor=0F5546 }} | EpisodeNumber=38 | ShortSummary= Allegra finds a magic stone and wishes for things. |LineColor=0F5546 }} }} Season 3 (1996) | EpisodeNumber=39 | ShortSummary= Riff and Rondo make a telephone out of a string and cups all by themselves. |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=40 | ShortSummary= Allegra wants to be great at the piano during her lessons. |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=41 | ShortSummary= Allegra helps a baby hummingbird after it fell out of its nest |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=42 | ShortSummary= Lindi believes she saw a Pony, but everyone doesn't believe her |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=43 | ShortSummary= Allegra convinces Lindi that baths are fun |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=44 | ShortSummary= Grandma could be late for Allegra's birthday party |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=45 | ShortSummary= Allegra helps Riff out with an embarrassing situation |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=46 | ShortSummary= Allegra helps clean up Rondo's old bike |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=47 | ShortSummary= On a rainy day, the kids make a fun house |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=48 | ShortSummary= Allegra loses her mother's sparkling ring. |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=49 | ShortSummary=Allegra is stuck in her bedroom, literally! |LineColor=B60000 }} | EpisodeNumber=50 | ShortSummary= Mr. Cook celebrates Christmas and makes preparations. |LineColor=B60000 }} }} VHS releases * Allegra's Window: Small Is Beautiful (26 mins, July 25, 1995) * Allegra's Window: Waiting for Grandma (29 mins, August 29, 1995) * Allegra's Window: Allegra's Christmas (26 mins, March 26, 1996) * Allegra's Window: Storytime Sing-Along (31 mins, October 1, 1996) * Allegra's Window: Adventures in Hummingbird Alley (90 mins, May 13, 1997) * Allegra's Window: Play Along With Allegra and Friends (29 mins, May 13, 1997) * Allegra's Window: Sing Along With Allegra & Lindi (28 mins, April 7, 1998)Category:Shows Category:Live-Action Shows Category:Nick Jr. Category:Television series by Jumbo Pictures